


Sherlock and John: Tea

by Sherlockian1798



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian1798/pseuds/Sherlockian1798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day full of chasing criminals, Sherlock and John agree it is time for a little cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and John: Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice! ^-^ Thanks for reading!

Sherlock and John: Tea

All was quiet in 221B Baker Street. An unusual occurrence for a place constantly bustling with yelling, explosions, and sometimes, even violent clients. Everything was still and silent. However, the silence did not hold for long. The door to the famous flat burst open, and despite the strength behind the door, Sherlock and John wearily entered the flat, exhaustion apparent on their faces and in their body language. They had been running relentlessly around London, trying to track down a serial killer, one of whom the Yard was completely out of their depth with, as per usual. Sherlock collapsed on the couch, face pressed into the cushions. He didn't even bother changing into his dressing gown or pajama pants. John, in his favorite oatmeal colored jumper, looking as adorable as ever I might add, slowly walked to his chair and collapsed into his seat. 

"John."

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Tea.", Sherlock demands quietly, the word muffled by the cushions.

"Sorry? Sherlock, what did you say?" John asked confusedly. Sherlock sighed irritatedly, hating, as always, to repeat himself.

"TEA, John. I said tea."

"Oh. Yeah, Sherlock would you like a cuppa?"

"Yes John I would like a cup. Otherwise I wouldn't have said anything."

"Ah. Right. Okay then, tea it is."

John awkwardly stood up again, and headed towards the kitchen. After a few minutes, a kettle could be heard clanging on the stove top. The clattering of mugs hitting the counter was a familiar sound, one Sherlock knew meant that the beloved tea was almost ready. A few minutes later, John stepped out into the living room and in his hands were two mugs of the glorious beverage. Sherlock grabbed his tea and drinking it almost with greedy fervor. At last, the men could rest. With the tea finally in hand, both men were finally able to relax...until the next case.


End file.
